El brillo de sus ojos
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Karura no Sabaku adopta a Naruto, un huérfano sin hogar de Sunagakure. Sin embargo, tras su muerte, Naruto es echado de la aldea por el Kazekage y huye hacia Konoha. Pero el jamas olvidara a Temari, ni mucho menos el brillo de sus ojos. What If? NaruTema. Este fic participa en el topic: "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas. Pedido #84
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No recibo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto excepto la felicidad que me provoca el recibir los reviews y favoritos de algunos lectores de buen corazón._

 **Advertencias:** _What If? (Total de detalles en la nota de autor del final). "Este fic participa en el topic: "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas. Pedido especial para_ _ **loko89772**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _El brillo de sus ojos_**

* * *

― _GaaraUzumakixx―_

 _1_

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria él había sido huérfano. Solo sabía que se llamaba Naruto pero no sabía nada de sus padres, ni de alguna otra familia que pudiera tener. Así que fue a terminar en el orfanatorio de Sunagakure.

Luego de haber estado ahi un par de meses conocio a la esposa del Kazekage. Ella iba y les leia cuentos ademas de que siempre les llevaba un regalo, como juguetes o dulces. Hubo algo en el que hizo que ella le tomara mucho cariño, tanto que al paso de los dias decidio adoptarlo. No podrian decirle que no, ella tenia todo lo necesario para cuidar del pequeño.

Cuando Naruto llego a la casa de la familia Sabaku inmediatamente se dio cuenta de el no encajaba en ese lugar. Aunque la hermosa sonrisa de Karura, la que ahora sería su madre, podía hacerlo sentir bien, las miradas de los dos jóvenes asi como del hombre parado detrás de ellos le hacían sentir un enorme nudo en el estómago.

―Naruto, te presento a la que será tu familia. Él es Gaara, Kankuro y tu padre Rasa. Diles hola.

El pequeño rubio abrió la boca para saludar a las personas pero fue interrumpido por una chillona voz que venía desde atrás de él. Se giró encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto. De color verde, como las esmeraldas; cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora.

―Lamento la demora, ya estoy aquí.

La niña se posiciono junto a los niños y le sonrió amigablemente. Naruto sintió un ligero rubor subir a sus mejillas. Definitivamente ella era hermosa.

―Me preguntaba en dónde estabas. ―hablo Karura para luego dirigirse a Naruto nuevamente. ―Ella es Temari, tu otra hermana.

―Mucho gusto hermanito. ―Temari le extendió la mano esperando que el chico la tomara. Naruto extendió su brazo hasta que sus manos se tocaron. Desde ese momento supo que ella iba a llegar a ser alguien muy importante para el en el futuro.

― ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en las mejillas? ¿Son bigotes reales?

Naruto dirigió su atención al pequeño pelirrojo que le hablaba. Era más bajo que el por unos centímetros, traía un desgastado oso de peluche, sus ojos eran del más brillante color aguamarina además de que estos estaban rodeados por enormes ojeras. A Naruto le pareció igual que un mapache.

― ¿Y tú porque tienes esos aros alrededor de tus ojos? ―pregunto el rubio con curiosidad. Ambos se acercaron a verse mutuamente y con detenimiento. Incluso levantaron sus manos, al mismo tiempo, para tocar el área que a cada uno le llamaba la atención. Al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenía alguna clase de pintura en su piel dejaron salir una carcajada.

Sin embargo, a Rasa no le causaba ninguna gracia que su esposa haya traído un huérfano a su casa. Ese mocoso no iba a convertirse en su hijo. Y al parecer, Kankuro tampoco estaba de acuerdo. No quería otro hermano menor. ¿Acaso su madre ya no los quería a ellos que ahora buscaba a alguien más?

― ¡Dormirás en nuestra recamara! ―anuncio Gaara. ―hay muchísimo espacio así que Kankuro, tu y yo cabremos perfectamente. ―se giró hacia el castaño con una sonrisa antes de continuar. ― ¿verdad hermano?

Kankuro rechino los dientes.

― ¡Claro que no! Un maldito huérfano como él no va a dormir con nosotros.

― ¡Kankuro! ―grito Karura visiblemente molesta. Naruto agacho la cabeza, apenado. El odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma. Huérfano. Era una palabra despectivamente cruel si se usaba de mala manera.

El castaño le saco la lengua al rubio de forma infantil y grosera para luego darse la vuelta y correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Rasa no hablo. Pero igual se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Karura le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo al pequeño, mientras que Temari y Gaara lo miraban con pena. Naruto odiaba que lo miraran así.

(…)

Naruto chillo de dolor al sentir el impacto de su trasero contra el piso caliente. Miro hacia arriba, a los ojos marrones del Kazekage, quien lo miraba con desaprobación y odio.

―Ahora quiero que te largues ¿entendiste? No quiero verte por aquí mocoso, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

― ¡Espere! No me eche a la calle, no tengo a donde ir. ―chillo Naruto levantándose del suelo y corriendo de nuevo hacia Rasa quien con un fuerte empujón, volvió a lanzarlo lejos de él.

― ¡Que te vayas! Nadie te quiere en esta casa. Tu "mama" ya no está, así que ahora ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Eres un huérfano sucio y maleducado que no debe mezclarse con gente de nuestro nivel.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta prácticamente en su cara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a chorros de los ojos del pequeño aun tirado sobre la ardiente arena del suelo de la aldea. La gente que pasaba lo miraba con lastima más sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a ayudarlo, no querían que el Kazekage tomara represalias contra ellos después.

Naruto se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y con las mejillas aun empapadas en llanto procedió a alejarse de la torre. Tenía varios raspones en su piel productos de la caída que había sufrido pero ninguno le dolía más que su corazón el cual estaba seguro de que estaba roto en más de mil pedazos.

Si tan solo Gaara hubiera podido contenerse.

El ojiazul sabía de la condición de Gaara y el monstruo en su interior, Aunque este le había dicho que mientras no durmiera todo estaría bien. Sin embargo su pequeño hermano no pudo detenerlo y el Shukaku se liberó e intento asesinarlo, sin embargo su madre lo protegió con su vida del feroz ataque del tanuki.

Naruto no podía creerlo. Ese monstruo no podía ser el inofensivo de Gaara a quien le gustaba colorear con crayones, mecerse en el columpio y mimar al sr. Abrazos*. El recuerdo de su madre atravesada por las garras de esa bestia aún seguía en su mente, atormentándolo.

Él no quería que nada malo le pasase a nadie, el amaba a su familia. Incluso a Kankuro, quien se la pasaba fastidiándolo, y a Rasa, aunque este lo mirara con asco y desprecio. A él le gustaba que Temari peinara su cabello y besara su frente, que Gaara le enseñara a hacer castillos de arena y que Karura le contara cuentos antes de dormir. Naruto solo quería una familia. Pero al parecer eso no lo encontraría allí.

Asi que esa misma noche decidió irse de la aldea. Buscaría una vida mejor en otro lugar.

(…)

― ¡Konohamaru!

La voz de Naruto salio con demasiada procupacion, no sabia porque ellos estaban alli. Aun con la pintura morada en la cara y ese ridículo gorro podía reconocer a Kankuro. Seguia siendo un imbécil en toda la extension de la palabra.

― ¿Esto te duele niñito? ―hablo el chico apretando aún más al cuello de la playera del pequeño Sarutobi quien se quejaba audiblemente por la molestia que eso le provocaba.

― ¡Agh! Bájalo Kankuro, o sabes que lo lamentaras. ―murmura la chica rubia detrás del castaño. Naruto no tardo en reconocer a Temari pues ella no había cambiado demasiado físicamente. Incluso llevaba el mismo peinado que solía llevar en su niñez.

La miro fijamente. Sus ojos verde aún seguían brillando a la luz del sol, sin embargo el notaba que su brillo no era el que el recordaba, era más bien un brillo seco, sin vida.

―Oye, lo siento. Todo esto fue por mi culpa. ―hablo Sakura un tanto asustada. Naruto seguía mirando a Kankuro con rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar así a Konohamaru?

― ¡Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima! ―grito lleno de cólera. Estaba seguro que iba a romperle la c ara a su ex―hermano de un puñetazo si se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo.

―Tenemos unos minutos antes de que "el" llegue, divirtámonos un poco, eh. ―murmuro el castaño ignorando por completo la advertencia del Uzumaki.

― ¡Bájame tarado! ―exclamo el pequeño pataleando al mayor en las costillas, sin embargo a Kankuro parecía no importarle pues seguía sin soltarlo.

―Eres valiente, pero no por mucho.

Lo apretó con más fuerza haciendo que el niño se quejara audiblemente. Naruto no podía de la rabia que esa escena le provocaba.

― ¿No oyes? ¡Que lo bajes! ―grito con fuerza y corrió hacia el con furia, definitivamente iba a partirle la cara a Kankuro en ese mismo instante, sin embargo su pie se enredó en algo y cayo de bruces al suelo. Se incorporó para ver con que se había tropezado para no encontrar nada.

― ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Kankuro solo sonrió altaneramente.

― ¿También tú eres un genin de la hoja? Tu aldea parece estar llena de insectos ―murmuro con burla. Apretó su mano nuevamente contra el cuello de Konohamaru, quien se quejó con fuerza.

― ¡Ya basta! ―ordeno el rubio molesto. ―Bájalo o te aplastare ¿te queda claro, pedazo de idiota?

Kankuro frunció el ceño.

―Eres muy ruidoso, todos lo son. No me agradan los escualidos ni los enanos debiluchos, así que cuando alguien inferior comienza a parlotear ―hizo una pausa y solto la bomba. ―solo lo parto en dos y ya.

Naruto abrió los ojos con pánico. Todo estaba empeorando, si no hacía algo pronto Konohamaru iba a salir muy lastimado, tal vez todos ellos.

El castaño levanto el puño con toda intención de golpear a Konohamaru pero fue detenido cuando una piedra se estampo en la muñeca del joven. Todos se voltearon a mirar a Sasuke Uchiha, quien había salvado el día.

Naruto odiaba a Sasuke. No soportaba su aire de superioridad ni su actitud. Abrazo a Konohamaru con fuerza cuando este se fue a refugiar en sus brazos y se quedó mirando la confrontación entre los dos ninjas antes de que una gruesa voz hablara.

Todos se tensaron. Gaara estaba allí igualmente.

Naruto pudo verlo, sus hermanos estaban de nuevo frente a él. Sin embargo, ninguno era como el los recordaba.

* * *

 _ ***** : Es como me gusta llamar al peluche de Gaara. Cada quien tiene su nombre para ese singular oso de felpa, pues este es el mío._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hasta ahorita me di cuenta de que no había subido este fic._

 _Información sobre la historia, y el pedido:_

" _ **Me gustaría que fuera una pareja crack (no sé si lo es o no). Un NarutoxTemari ya que yo los veo muy escasos. Que la trama sea de un Naruto nacido en Sunagakure**_ ** _(No siendo hijo Minato Y Kushina)_** _ **y de líneas de sangre que eso quede al gusto del escrito. Que sea emparejado obvio con Temari, ya si el escritor desea agregar a otra, que sea cuestión de el pero que no pasen de 2 chicas. Que no lo hagan jinchuriki, y lo demás sería al gusto del escritor, ya sea enemigos, amigos, trama y romance. Espero y me haya explicado bien."**_

 _Claro que si lo hiciste, espero te guste esta historia que de verdad me ha hecho exprimir mis ideas._

 _Para dejarlo más claro:_

― _ **Naruto no nació en Konoha sino en Sunagakure.**_

― _ **No es hijo de Minato ni de Kushina.**_

― _ **No es el contenedor de Kurama.**_

― _ **Karura no murió en el nacimiento de Gaara pero si fue asesinada por este. Algo así como cambiando los papeles entre ella y Yashamaru, al cual decidí dejar fuera de este What if?**_

 _De ahí en más creo que no hace falta ninguna aclaración en cuanto a este capítulo. Déjenme saber que les pareció con un review._

* * *

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No recibo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto excepto la felicidad que me provoca el recibir los reviews y favoritos de algunos lectores de buen corazón._

 **Advertencias:** _What If? "Este fic participa en el topic: "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas. Pedido especial para_ _ **loko89772.**_

* * *

 _ **El brillo de sus ojos**_

* * *

― _GaaraUzumakixx―_

 _1_

* * *

― _Apuesto a que quieren saber mi nombre._

― _Te aseguro que no._

No lo reconocían.

Ninguno de ellos había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por reconocerlo. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que su presencia paso inadvertida para ellos. Sasuke fue el centro de atención de nuevo dejándolo a el relegado.

Gaara lo había rechazado, Kankuro se había burlado de él y Temari ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

Ella, la que había prometido fervientemente recordarlo y mantenerlo en su corazón, no lo había reconocido.

Y no es que Naruto fuera alguien común. Había muchas personas rubias y de ojos azules, pero nadie tenía esas marcas en sus mejillas, nadie. Era improbable que alguien olvidara a tan singular muchacho, simplemente por esa característica en su piel era recordado por muchas personas.

Pero entre todas esas personas no encajaban sus hermanos.

Intento por todos los medios llamar la atención de ellos cada vez que estaban cerca y a simple vista pero nada había dado resultados, ellos no lo volteaban a ver ni de reojo. Lo consideraban inferior, débil, sin esperanzas de convertirse en un chunin hecho y derecho como ellos lo harían.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía de todo. Que si le llegaban a prestar atención lo vieran con odio, con superioridad.

Esos ya no eran sus hermanos más. Naruto comenzó a preguntarse qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaran. Al menos de Gaara sabia la razón, pero de Temari y Kankuro no. Parecían ser los subordinados del pelirrojo en lugar de ser sus hermanos de sangre. Le temían, les horrorizaba su presencia, como si en lugar de un ser humano fuera un demonio dispuesto a atacarlos y romperlos en pedazos.

…

Temari era hermosa, imponente. Al menos así la consideraba él. Ahí estaba ella, en medio del campo de pelea a punto de enfrentarse a la chica del equipo del cejotas. Naruto sabía que Tenten era fuerte pero también estaba seguro que Temari tenía muchísimas técnicas escondidas detrás de ese abanico. Y no se equivocó pues momentos más tarde lanzo a volar por los aires a la castaña con todo y sus armas.

Simplemente poderosa.

…

― ¡Gaara, debes recordar!

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y volvió a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¿Por qué no puedes recordarme? Soy yo, Naruto.

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Solo eres alguien más en este mundo, eres una amenaza para mi existencia así que debo eliminarte.

Muchos pensaran que cuando peleaba con Gaara aquel día lo hacía solamente para defender a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero esto iba más allá.

Era el momento de intentar conectar con él. Estaba un poco desconcertado debido a que ninguno de ellos había insinuado siquiera que lo conocían. Eso ya era demasiado.

Incluso cuando Kankuro se le acerco en la fase de las peleas individuales de los exámenes, jamás hizo ningún comentario acerca de su relación cuando eran niños. Incluso le pregunto por su nombre.

Gaara estaba fuera de control.

En un momento dado Gaara cayó de rodillas, agotado.

Temari intento ayudarlo a levantarse, se preocupó por él, sin embargo a él no le intereso y la mando a volar por los aires haciendo que esta chocara contra varios árboles y se hiciera varias heridas de consideración.

Naruto hubiera estado de acuerdo en no alargar la pelea, simplemente salvaría a Sakura y Sasuke para poder huir a un lugar seguro.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en la paliza que le daría a su hermano por haber herido a Temari.

Naruto quiso correr hacia ella para poder ayudarla, pero Kankuro se había interpuesto y se la había llevado lejos del campo de batalla. Al menos ese cretino se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera el mismo.

La pelea duro varias horas y al final no hubo ningún vencedor realmente. Sin embargo Naruto pudo entender un poco lo que había pasado en la vida de los hermanos de la arena mientras el no estuvo presente todos esos años.

Se dio cuenta del dolor y sufrimiento por el que paso Gaara así también como la impotencia de Kankuro y Temari al no poder ayudarlo.

Temari.

Hubiera dado su vida inclusive porque todos los malos sentimientos que tenía ella se traspasaran hasta su ser y ser el quien cargara con todo eso.

…

 _La aldea de la arena pide ayuda a la hoja para recuperar a una kunoichi que ha sido raptada._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ayudando a sus hermanos a superar una difícil prueba.

Matsuri, una chica que había sido tomada por Gaara como su alumna, había sido raptada por unos tipos de la aldea de los artesanos simplemente para poder atraer a Gaara y arrebatarle el poder del Shukaku que tenía en su interior.

Pero sus planes salieron frustrados y todos volvieron sanos y salvos de aquella mala experiencia.

―Llámame si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, bebito llorón.

Naruto apretó los puños detrás de ellos. Ese maldito vago de Shikamaru siempre estaba atrayendo la atención de Temari. El no entendía que le miraba ella al chico de coleta, siempre estaba aburrido y a punto de dormirse.

Siempre que el necesitaba ayuda aparecía ella, y viceversa.

Naruto siempre quedaba relegado.

…

―Te recuerdo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Acaso Gaara había dicho…?

― ¿Cómo podrías olvidar a aquel que te salvo hermanito? ―bromeo Kankuro.

―No me refiero a eso, yo le recuerdo. Ahora lo veo con claridad.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―esta vez fue Temari la que pregunto.

Gaara trago saliva.

―Eres mi hermano. El niño que mi madre trajo a casa aquel día. El que papa lanzo fuera de casa el día posterior a su muerte. El que fuimos obligados a olvidar.

Naruto, Temari y Kankuro se tensaron.

― ¿Obligados? ―definitivamente Naruto no entendía nada.

―Orochimaru. Él fue el que hizo posible eso. Yo recuerdo que nos llevó a su laboratorio y nos hizo caer en una especie de genjutsu. Borro nuestras memorias y las reemplazo con otras. El Kazekage sabía que te encontrabas en Konoha, sabía que eras lo único que nos había mantenido unidos. Tu recuerdo siempre estaba presente entre nosotros tres, y eso significaba un problema. Papa quería que dejáramos de recordarte, que olvidáramos cualquier lazo que tuvimos contigo. No se la razón por la que lo hizo, supongo que quería que no tuviéramos nada que ver con la hoja, que no hubiera remordimiento cuando empezara el plan para acabar con la aldea. Yo no te recordaba, pero el haber muerto hizo que viera prácticamente toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Y ahí estabas tú, escondido dentro de mis memorias.

― ¿De qué rayos hablas? ―Kankuro estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Él es nuestro hermano. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se giró hacia los mayores. Kankuro tenía un gran signo de interrogación en la frente mientras que Temari se llevó las manos a la boca.

―Chicos, verán…

―Entonces es verdad ―todos la miraron con detenimiento―. Tú exististe. No eran sueños, eran recuerdos.

―Yo… ―Naruto no acabo su oración antes de que Temari se lanzara a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Kankuro hizo una mueca de sorpresa pero seguía igual de confundido, ¿cómo podía ser Naruto su hermano? ¿Por qué Gaara hablaba de un genjutsu? El no recordaba nada de lo que acaba de balbucear su hermano.

―Sabía que eras real. Que no eran simples sueños o alucinaciones ―hablo Temari. Seguía abrazando al chico con fuerza.

El rubio sintió las lágrimas casi salir de sus ojos.

Gaara los miraba con la mirada enternecida mientras que Kankuro solo permanecía en silencio.

A Naruto no le preocupaba mucho, tenía fe en que el cretino de su hermano lo reconocería así como Gaara, o al menos lo intentaría, así como Temari.

―Pensé que me habías olvidado para siempre.

La chica se separó de él y acuno su rostro entre sus palmas dedicándole una sonrisa amorosa. Naruto sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas.

―He olvidado muchas partes de nuestra historia juntos. Pero luchare por recordarlas, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Naruto sonrió. Su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba feliz. Volvió a mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y se sintió completo. Eran los ojos de Temari.

Su Temari.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _Perdón que no había escrito nada de este fic, pero no tenía ideas._

 _Antes que nada déjenme aclarar que este capítulo, así como el anterior, son recuerdos de Naruto. Sentí que si quería que entendieran todo el what if a la perfección debía poner memorias atrasadas, y creo que ha quedado claro. O al menos eso espero. Ojala no haya sido tedioso el leerlo._

 _Sé que ahorita no se centra mucho en la relación entre Temari y Naruto pero necesitaba que quedara desglosado el pasado._

 _Gracias por esperar, ¡nos leemos luego!_


End file.
